


' Please, stop worrying about me, ne? '

by XxNightYinxX



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Depressing, Probably More - Freeform, Sad, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, slow-updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNightYinxX/pseuds/XxNightYinxX
Summary: 'It hurts... it's so cold. Was it alway so cold? I don't know, I 'm just tired, nothing more. The house is really big, I'm so lonely. Is someone there? I- .... nevermind.'I don't need help and will never beg for it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work. I had this story in my mind for a while and I'm finally writing it.
> 
> WARNINGS: bad grammar, tense confusion, some tags aren't there because it would spoil the story, please be understanding

*pfiff*

'The game ends! Kitagawa Daiichi middle school wins.'

I wasn't sad nor disappointed, just emotionless. I said:' Please win next year, if you 're going to stay in the club 1st.'

I said that with a smile. I couldn't enjoy the match as much as I intended but I could play it at least once,

before entering High School . . . and quit vollyball.

'Don't mind Sho! You can still keep playing in High School, right?' my friend says, who joined as request from me the match. But he knew the answer. 

'You know the answer already, so why are you asking anyway?', I say with a little smile.

He sighs:' You'll never know what life can bring, don't give up now!'

I smile a bit brighter and say:' My time schedule won't let me. Don't expect me in a vollyball match.'

'We will see.', he says and goes to the 1st years, who are crying because lost. Even though it was expected that we lose, I'm happy that they are crying.

\-------

I'm going outside when I see the king. Kageyama Tobio, the prodigy setter in my generation.

'What did you do in these last 3 years to play such a game. Do you even like vollyball?', he confront me.

I smiled and say:' I do love it, but I enjoy the game in my own way. I'm sorry to be disrespectful to my opponents.'

I walk away and I can feel my heart sinking.

To Be Contined


	2. Highschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lazy. If I don't have the multivation, then this work is not going to have a good future. But I just had the multivation after months. Yeah, I'm sorry. I will try next chapter to have more quality than this. So enjoy this work when you can.

Time flows by and I'm taking my exams. It's not really that hard. I am actully the smartes one in my class. I finish it and sleep.

When I woke up I saw my friends poking me and catch myself almost crying. I wipe my tears and smile.

' You ok Sho? ', my friend asks me. ' I'm ok, don't worry ', I answer and go with them to the cafeteria.

\------------------

Time really flows by and it's already my graduation.

' Senpai! ' I hear someone shout. ' Senpai, Hinata Senpai! '

' Yes ? ', I answer. ' We are going to keep the volleyball club alive, we swear it, so one day you can be proud at the club! '

' Then it's a promise! ', I shout and smile.

# 2 weeks later #

My first day in High School starts now in Karasuno.

The 1st class was homeroom and the people in my class are really fun! I'm enjoying my High School days here and now. But I really miss vollyball. For me it was an escape from reality.

Not a good reason to play it and it's disrespectful against the other players, but for me it's ok that way. But only for me and no one else. I want to go on my bike now, when I hear a familiar sound.

A volleyball.

When I just thought about it, it comes to reality. Is this world ricked? But, one look can't hurt, right? I look in the gym and surprise! There he is, the prodigy setter Kageyama Tobio.

Wait, what? **He is here?! Here in Karasuno? I can't belive my eyes, what is he doing here, why is he here, didn't he go to Seijho, like almost everyone in Kita.**

Ok Shoyo, stay calm and observe the situation clearly. There is Kageyama-kun and he is doing some serves. Nothing there to see. Now go home and pretend to see nothing.

' HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUUUUUHH? ' shouts someone. I turned around, only to see a bald … upperclassman? He seems like a middle student.

' HEY, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUUHH? ' he shouts again.

' Uhh, I was actually going home, when I heard a sound and wanted to see what it was. Is that wrong? ' I ask.

' Oh, when that's it, yes, you can go now.' he says. ' Hey, apologize Tanaka. You shoulden't shout at people, just because you see them doing something. I'm sorry for him, please forgive him. ' says a gray haired…

Senpai probarly. ' No it's ok. It was my fault anyway. I'm gonna go now, execuse me. ' I say and want to go but then I hear a ' Wait! ' and stop.

' Do you need something? ', I ask. ' Well since you're already here, why don't you take a look at our club. We need every help we can have.' says a brown haired senpai. ' Oi, Daichi-san, are you serious? '

asks the baldy. ' Why are you questioning it. Is it because I'm short? ' I say to him. ' No, it's not like that. It's just that … you don't look very moltivated to do something. ' he answers.

' But he can try it anyways. You saw the match between him and Kageyama-kun, right? Just a bit of training here and a bit of the basics there and he is fight ready! Ne , Daichi? ' tells the gray haired senpai baldy.

' Yes, you are always welcome to join our club. Feel free to come when your ready. ', tells me … Daichi-senpai. ' I'm gonna keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer though.' I wave back.

I look back and smile. ' Bye. ' is the last thing I say before I take my bike and drive away.

#The next day#

Once again, school is over and I go to my bike again, but before I could even touch it, I hear a shout and saw after it. It was Kageyama-kun and … a .. beanpole? Better said a tall, blond guy, who is definetly

bad news. ' Hey, is there a problem? I heard you guys from outside. Should I call a teacher? ' I ask. ' No thanks, we are good. Right **, King**? ' says the beanpole to Kageyama-kun.

' Like I said before **, don't. Call. Me. King, for goddamns sake**! ' shouts Kageyama-kun back.

' Hora, Tsukki, you shouldn't tease too much.' says a green haired boy. He seems average. ' Shut up Yamaguchi. ' told him the beanpole. ' Sorry Tsukki ! ' he says.

I wanted to say hey, but bevor I could do that, I heard a familiar voice coming here.

' KORA, KORA, KORA!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, HUUUHHH?' he screamed. It was… Baldy? No, wait, his name was … Tanaka? Yeah, Tanaka.

' OI, I ASKED YOU SOMETHING! Wait, you are here again shorty. ' is what he said.

' That is rude, I have a name. And I'm here again because I heard someone shouting. Is it not ok to see if something had happend? ' I asked back. ' No, I.. Forget it. BUT YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? '

he quickly shouted. ' Nothing, just playing with Kageyama-kun. Ne, King? ' said the beanpole while smirking. I can feel the tension that is building up.

' Like I said, DON'T CALL ME KING!!!!! ' is what Kageyama-kun said before the gray-haired and brown-haired . . . senpais came in. I think that the brown-haired person's name was Daichi.

' Oi, stop with that ruckus or you will be doing 10 laps around the school, ok? ' he said witha threatening face and scary voice.

'… hai(yes).' they said and went completly silent. Wow, what pressure.

' Ah, I should go now. It seems like I don't have any buisiness here anymore.' I told them but then the gray-haired senpai hold me back. ' Wait, you are a witness, right? Could you please tell us what exactly happend

here? ' he asked. ' Well, since I have nothing better to do, then ok.' I answered.

#after I explained it to them#

'Tsukishima-kun! You shouldn't taunt Kageyama-kun lika that! You can settle your fight somewhere but not here in the club or in the school, ok?' teaches the gray-haired senpai.

'Well, you shouldn't fight in general is what we wanted to say. If you can't follow this rule, then we must exclude you guys from the club, do you understand?',

asked Daichi-senpai in a scary tone.'Y-yes, sir!' shouted they.

'Sorry to disturb you when you planned to go home', said the gray-haired sempai to me. ' No problem. I just had extra time to spare, that's all.', I said. I suddenly feel mentally drained,

so I just wanted to go home. 'Welp, I'm gonna go home now if you don't mind. Bye…' I smiled to them. 'You're still welcome to come to the club if you want!', shouted the gray-haired senpai.

I turned back and smiled.'Thank you.' is all what I said and rode home.

\-------------

I feel mentally drained, as if I had no energy left. But I need to go now. So I stand up changed my clothes and ride my bike. To a place what I personally call 'My Hell'.

I stand before the building , took a deep breath and smiled. I go in and was greeted by many people.

'There you are! I've waited for you. Are you ready?' said a voice to me. I replied with a smile,' Yeah, I am ready.'

They turned the camera on and I said, ' Welcome and hello again to the Talk show in LiveTube for entertainment, where we are just talking and doing requests from the viewers. Everything is live and

Everyone can do requests. We go normally live at 19.00 P.M. and the streams go for about 2 hours. Welp, here we go!'

\---------------------------

After that, I had gone home and sat before the window, stared out of it and just thought. And those voices joined me.

' _You know, you want it. Just go, say the words and we fulfill it for you! Just say it and you can go, far away!_ ', they said.

I just thought, it would really nice to do that. But I just keep doing what I have done these past few years. Live my life.

Even if it means suffering from pain.

**I will live, even if it's a pain to live.**

^^End of chapter 2^^


End file.
